dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sting Eucliffe
Originally born four hundred years ago, Sting, an orphan, was raised by the Dragon Weisslogia, who taught him White Dragon Slayer Magic; during his tenure as Weisslogia's child, he became affiliated with the four other Dragon Slayer children, and met with them several times a year when their foster parents got together for meetings, wherein he and Rogue would respectively idolize Natsu and Gajeel. Sting subsequently became a host for his foster father's weakened soul, which allowed his Dragonification process to be halted due to the presence of new antibodies in his body. To ensure that Sting did not remember any of what had happened, Weisslogia implanted the memory that Sting had been forced to kill him and the results he would have actually achieved had such a thing been done. After the deed was finished, Sting and four other young Dragon Slayers were sent four hundred years into the future via the Eclipse Gate, arriving on July 7, X777, so as to allow Weisslogia time to recover in the Ethernano-dense world in the hopes that he, and the other damaged Dragons, could heal enough to stop Acnologia. ' ' Some unspecified amount of time later, Sting was approached by the Exceed Lector, who saw Sting's strength and wanted to learn how to become stronger, begging to become his disciple. Surprised that Lector wasn't afraid of him, Sting agreed to allow the young Exceed to follow him. Some while after this, Lector once bragged to people that Sting killed his own parent (a Dragon), but was bullied for it, causing him to cry. Not wanting him to cry anymore, Sting promised Lector that he would challenge a man known as the Salamander, whom he was a fan of at the time, and defeat him; that way, Lector's words would not be taken as lies. Sting is a 3rd generation Dragonslayer, meaning that not only does he know everything Weisslogia taught him, but he also has a dragon slayer lacrima placed inside of his body. This means, that he can enter Dragonforce at will at any time. As a White Dragonslayer, Sting uses attacks that are based off of Light. The White Dragon Slayer's element has been described as being holy, with Sting remarking that his opponents suffer the "judgement of the holy white". Sting as a White Dragon Slayer has the ability to consume anything White as stated by Sting himself. ' ' Sting is a rather calm individual and is usually seen smiling; he rarely ever loses his temper. Sting believes that people who abandon their comrades are scum and does not hesitate to punish them for their acts. However, as the current Guild Master of Sabertooth, he seems much more cheerful. He has developed a much happier demeanor and is now more easy-going with others. Sting is excited to improve the guild and work together with his teammates to get the job done, demonstrating his cooperative and social side.He also has no qualms with the members continuing to refer to him as Sting, as shown when Lector accidentally called his name instead of using his title. When Ty comes to Sabertooth looking to recruit some of their members, Sting tries to dupe him into coming into the guilds Swimming pool by acting formal and demanding. Ty sees past it and asks for Stings help. Sting was a bit at ease to the idea, as he noticed the Ginova family and Alvarez Empire were all everyone was talking about these days. Regardless, sting puts his hat in the ring and offers his help along with Yukino, Lector and Minerva. Before Ty asked Rogue and Frosch to help, Sting mentioned to packing and letting Orga know to hold the fort down, to which Josuke comically asked if he was to come with them in his trunks, to which he is embarrassed and the guild laughs at this. Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Males Category:Shadow Strike Force Category:Magic Universe